Party Rooms
Sometimes, for Parties, the developers of Club Penguin assemble a one-time, exclusive room for the duration of the event, as they are usually, though not always exclusive to members. These rooms, collectively known as The Party, appear one time at one event, then are usually never seen again- however, some return. Currently, there are 24 Party rooms. Most of the members-only party rooms have items to receive. , taken at The Fair]] List of "The Party" rooms *The Treetop Fort (Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2011 in the Forest) *The Mega Whale (Water Party 2008 at the Iceberg) *The Soccer Pitch (Members-only during the Penguin Games, All players afterwards) (In the place of the Ice Rink) *The Puffle Feeding Area (2009, 2010, and 2011 behind the Snow Forts) *The Music Maker 3000 (Music Jam 2009 and Music Jam 2010)Music Jam 2011 *The [[Bonus Game Room (Fall Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010) *The Underground (room) (Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed) *The Mine Cave (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) *The Hidden Lake (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) *The Supply Camp (Mountain Expedition) *The ??? room (Holiday Party 2010) Members-only "The Party" rooms *The Bakery Holiday Party 2011 in Dance Lounge. *The Back Stage Music Jam 2008, Music Jam 2009, Music Jam 2010 and Music Jam 2011 in the Dock *The Arcade Circle (Fall Fair 2008 and Fall Fair 2009 behind the Snow Forts) *The Secret Laboratory (Halloween Party 2008 and Halloween Party 2009 in the Book Room and Mine) (The 2009 Lab contained a Monster Maker Catalog) *The Night Club Rooftop (Dance-A-Thon 2009, Music Jam 2009 Music Jam 2010 Puffle Party 2011 above the Dance Lounge) *The Leprechaun House (St. Patrick's Day 2009 in the Forest) *The Backstage (Penguin Play Awards 2009 in the Stage) *The Box Store (April Fools Day 2009 in the Snow Forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) (Medieval Party 2009 and Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Tree House (Adventure Party 2009 in the Forest) *The Hot Air Balloon Ride (Festival of Flight 2009 in the Forest and the Tallest Mountain) *The Tallest Mountain (Festival of Flight 2009 at Tallest Mountain) *The Great Puffle Circus Entrance (The Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010 in Forest) *The Great Puffle Circus (The Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010 in the Forest) *The Haunted House (Halloween 2009 at the Mine)(Forest and Mine Shack during the Halloween Party 2010) *The Great Snow Maze (Winter Party 2009 near the Ski Village) *The Yeti Cave (Winter Party 2009 behind the Snow Maze in Ski Village) *The Magic Sleigh Ride (Holiday Party 2009 an Holiday Party 2010 on the Night Club Rooftop) *The Underwater (Cave Expedition in the Mine; now permanent) *The Puffle Show(Puffle Party 2010 near the Ski Village) *The Silly Place (April Fools Party 2010 in the Snow forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Ships (Island Adventure Party 2010 somewhere between Beach and Cove) *The Casa Fiesta (Music Jam 2010 near the Ski Village) *The Ice Cavern (Mountain Expedition) *The Base Camp (Mountain Expedition) *The Mountain (Mountain Expedition) *The Cave (Mountain Expedition) *The Mountain Top (Mountain Expedition) *The Haunted House Entrance (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Dark Swamp (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Dark Chamber (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Monster Room (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Stair, Candy, Desert, Cream Soda, Doodle, and Space Dimensions were all available at the April Fools Party 2011, as well as A Silly Place and A Strange Dimension. SWFs *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 6 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 7 *Finish Maze *Beneath the Volcano 1 *Beneath the Volcano 2 *Beneath the Volcano 3 *Beneath the Volcano 4 *Treasure Room See also *Parties *Member Parties *Rooms Category:Places Category:Events Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms Category:Parties Category:Out Of Date Pages Category:Article